


Blanket Fort

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a special plan for Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to The Hobbit.
> 
> Author's Notes: In this story, Fili and Kili aren’t related…modern day AU. 
> 
> This has also turned into a gift fic for FuryNZ for putting an idea in my head and for beta’ing “My Brother’s Keeper” for me.
> 
> If you want to keep up to date on my writing, please follow me on [Tumblr](http://jadedmooneflowerz.tumblr.com/).

There were dangers when two blanket hogs shared a bed.  Fili chuckled as he sat up in bed and noticed that both the top sheet and his quilt were missing from his body, but present on his boyfriend's.  It never failed to amaze him how Kili could look as if he never moved, but managed to steal both the quilts.  Then again, there were mornings that he woke up with all the blankets and the brunet wound up shivering from the cold.  
  
He loved this man with all this heart.  Bound together by both body and soul.  Leaning down, he placed soft kisses on his lover’s neck as he removed the quilts.  When the brunet failed to even to stir a little, he knew the last few nights of Guys and Dolls were the most demanding of the play’s run.  Maybe now was the perfect time to put his plan in action.  
  
Quietly as he could, he picked the two quilts up off the bed and started setting up a small blanket fort in the living room.  He was thankful that Kili’s uncle gave them not only the dining room set, but the boards he used to turn it into a blanket fort.  After anchoring the blanket to the chair rig, Fili grabbed the couch cushions for the floor.  He grabbed the prepared sunflowers, each with a special note tied to it, the last one being the most special of all.  
  
Now the hard part of his plan: getting his boyfriend from the bed to the fort without waking him up.  For the first time in his personal life, he was thankful for being a firefighter.  He picked the brunet up and placed him over his shoulder as he plucked up the pillow and sheet.  His nerves burned in his stomach as he tucked Kili into the fort.  
  


* * *

 

The first thing Kili noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer in the bed he thought he went to sleep in. He could have sworn that he curled up next to his boyfriend when he got home not on their couch. Blinking his eyes open, he couldn’t help but smile at the sunflowers laying on the cushions next to him. Picking up the first one, he tried but failed to stop the laughter that bubbled up at the silly romantic saying on it.

“Since I've met you, you've filled my life with sunshine."

He read the cards attached to the other ten flowers. Each carried a romantic note comparing Kili to his favorite flower, how he brightened up Fili’s world, how sunny his future is with the actor in it. The moment he finished reading the last card, he noticed the blond kneeling in the doorway of the blanket fort with one last sunflower in his hand.

Taking the offered flower from his lover, he placed a soft kiss on his lips. A soft gasp left his own lips when he read the message on it. Tears fell from his eyes as he launched himself at Fili.

“Yes,” he whispered into the blond’s ear as he hugged him. “I would be honored to be your husband!”

The End


End file.
